


An Ever After

by SmoggyFogbottom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Potential Future, Sousy, dousy, quakersquares, these babies deserve happiness, whatever the heck their ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoggyFogbottom/pseuds/SmoggyFogbottom
Summary: A quick fic looking at where Daisy and Sousa are after the events of the show. Sousa's pov.FYI:i wrote this at like 1 in the morning I couldn't get to sleep and found myself watching like half an hour of sousy/dousy fan edits and this scene popped in my head. WARNING: I did little to no editing, absolutely no research, and with no regard to the timeline. this ship came for my soul and im trash for it. the last two episodes of shield might blow this entirely out of possible canon. enjoy!UPDATE & SPOILERS: this technically could still be canon if I tweak a few lines but I'm too lazy to edit my midnight story idea
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	An Ever After

There was a general consensus that the timeline had been reset as close as possible to the original. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a record of all human experience that could be used to make sure, but the team was fairly certain the broad strokes were there. After the initial celebration and giddiness of a successful mission, they were each confronted with having to move forwards in an imperfect world. This was their timeline, their world, and it was a mess. 

_I forgot how much the before times sucked._ Daisy said one day. 

Daniel Sousa found himself adopting much of her parlance. In his own head he began referring to his past as the before times. Before he was stolen away to the 21st century. In the fifties the world felt smaller and more hopeful. He wasn’t sure if that was simply a side effect of folks slowly springing back from a horrific war, or a lie brought on by his current state of nostalgia. 

He rubbed his eyes against the artificial light of the computer screen, sifting through dozens of potential work opportunities from across the globe. Computers, the Internet; having the sum knowledge of humanity at his fingertips was daunting. He pushed down the urge to walk away from the technology he barely understood. This brave new world ran on ever evolving technology and he’d be damned if he was going to let it overwhelm him. And admittedly, it would be nice to silence some of the _old man_ jokes. 

From beyond a nearby open window, the telltale signs of a revving car engine roared closer. It wasn’t long before a sleek red car sped up The Barn’s drive. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he pushed himself back from the desk. He had a good idea who this would be. On second thought, maybe a break would do him some good. He walked through the main hall and out onto the front veranda. 

In his before times, The Barn was used as a work retreat for Shield agents. Turns out not much had changed, but it had been recently restructured as lodging for agents displaced due to a mad titan’s failed attempt at population control. They had kindly given him room and board while he figured out what he was going to do. He sighed. The future was never boring. 

The red car parked obnoxiously in front of the main walkway. He watched as the door opened, and Agent Daisy Johnson stepped out. Her long dark hair was wind tousled and she cut a striking figure in her leather jacket and tight jeans. Their eyes met and her smile took over her whole face, lighting a mischievous spark in her own eyes. His chest swelled and his heart ached at the sight. Having someone regard his presence with such joy was confusing and wonderful. He wasn’t always sure how to react. 

Thankfully Daisy was never one to wait on his reactions. She marched up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. After the briefest of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace, lifting her slightly off the ground. 

“I missed you. It’s so good to see you.” Her words were muffled, spoken into his shoulder. He held her a bit closer before letting her go. With a sparkle in her eyes she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, a quick kiss before stepping back. He wanted to follow it and return with something deeper; and he would have if it wasn’t for the number of eyes he knew were watching with nosy curiosity. Spies loved gossip. 

Daisy had been tasked with setting up and organizing proper facilities for Inhumans. Safe places to receive care and education. She joked she was building Inhuman Hogwarts, whatever that meant. It meant they were separated, but it gave them much needed space to figure things out. An idea wormed its way into his brain that his connection to her was temporary. Hurdling into the 21st century the way he did was crushing and amazing and overwhelming – Daisy had been an anchor. But he had been through it before, an ally and stranger in the trenches becomes bound to you by trauma. Didn’t matter if you knew next to nothing about each other. You become inseparable on the battlefield – something that didn’t always translate into civilian life. 

“I finally have a break. Thought I’d swing by.” 

He smiled and looked around the sprawling acres. “Didn’t strike me as someone who would spend time off in such a … pastoral setting.” 

She laughed and pushed him playfully. “Yep, that’s me. I’ll sit on the porch and knit – or grow stuff -” She faltered. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, I can’t be bothered – listen, I have the car for the weekend and wanted to know if you are busy.” 

He shrugged. “Tomorrow’s board game night. According to Agent Li they are going to scandalize me with something called Cards Against Humanity.” 

“Amazing. I might want to stay and witness this.” After a moment of happy silence, she crossed her arms and looked back at the car. “Um - I feel kind of silly – no I’m just going to ask -” She cleared her throat. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is honouring me in a – well, during a conference. Down in New York city. I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one?” She asked, suddenly nervous. Her hesitancy was endearing. 

“Plus one?” 

“Right, it means I can bring someone along with me. What do you say?” 

He reached for her hand. “I would love to. When is it?” 

“Uh, two days. Sorry – I could have told you sooner -” 

“No, don’t worry. I appreciate grand gestures as much as the next guy.” 

Her fingers entwined with his, her thumb brushing down the edge of his palm before trailing slowly up then back down the inside of his arm. He inhaled sharply. Such a simple gesture, an afterthought in the moment, but it surged through him like an electric shock. 

“What, like your girl speeding into town last minute to sweep you away for a whirlwind visit to the big city?” 

He took a brief handful of seconds to recover before smiling down at her, his expression playful. “Am I your guy?” 

She let go of his hand and after a moments hesitation, walked towards the veranda, gesturing him to follow. It would give them a bit of privacy – at least from the upper windows. 

They sat on a bench and easily leaned into each other; holding each other like they were about to be separated. “I appreciate the time I had to get things straight in my head, but I know what I want.” 

He tried to respond, but his voice caught. He cleared his throat. “Me.” 

She smiled, once more good cheer and mischief lit up her face. “Of course, you dork.” 

He ran his hands through her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. “The world’s crazy. It feels a little less crazy by your side.” 

Her eyes welled with tears and she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with a passion that made their greeting look chaste in comparison. This time he returned the kiss, chasing her lips when she moved to look at him. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him close, kissing him softly before swelling in intensity. She sighed happily as the kiss ended. 

His future was unclear, but not when it came to the woman in his arms. Their connection may have been forged on the battlefield, but those feelings never went away. After their time apart he knew one thing for certain; whatever his future held he hoped Daisy would be part of it. 


End file.
